Gears of Sonic
by SonicMX
Summary: The cogs have to help Sonic, Tails, And Cream get the chaos emeralds away from the locust. But the locust use the emralds power and Eggmans brain too make the bloodiest of guns. Now they must be trained in the ways of war. to save them all. will fix later
1. Chapter 1: In the beggining

GEARS OF WAR

SONIC THE HEDGHEHOG

GEARS OF SONIC

CHAPTER 1: When it begins

Pizza33:Time to make a story!  
>Sonicmx:And im in it!<br>BRM:SHUT UP!

A war. A pointless war. A war where losing is worst than death. A war where Sonic, Tails, Cream, And Max will have to face. Alone. With the four heros of earth. Marcus, Dom, Cole, and Baird. And Time is short. Time is very fucking short.

"Hehe. Cute how they fall!" Cole said as he watched a sniper shoot a grub. "Hey Baird. Why can't you aim like that?" "Cole if you're gonna bring up your leg wound again, I'm gonna kick your ass." Baird growled as he shot at the locust. "FRAG OUT!" A cog yelled as a blast killed 3 grubs."Dom. Theres the chopper." Marcus pointed to the King Raven. "ALRIGHT LET GO!" the group got in and took off, getting growls from the locust. "Thanks Max!" Dom greeted as they flew over the battle field. "You're welcome. Those cogs can finish this." Max(MX) Said. Max. Shy but smart. His twin Tails. Killers. Max is A Green fox with two tails and two bangs over his head. He wears cog armor to support his body type. To earth, he can break the sound barrier with his speed. His fly power is amazing. He has a magical aura. But he can't control it yet. Wait till he gets angry. "Wait wha- what THAT!" Max yelled. A white light filled the sky. It shot an orb out, destroying all in its path. "Its coming at us!" Marcus yelled. Max ran to the pilot seat and started to fly out. "M-MARCUS! LOOK!" The co-pilot yelled. He looked.

.

.

.

.

.

And screamed.

"SONIC!" Tails yelled "GET TO THE CAGE AND GET CREAM! I'll deal with Eggman." Sonic dashed into the cage and picked up Cream. Eggman had kidnapped Cream and to his dismay, a TORNADO was on the way. Tails and Eggman swiped at each. Claw and metal. A battle. A stupid battle. A battle about to become a war. The tornado was right out side. "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!" Eggman pulled out a gun. with all the chaos emeralds in it. "THE CHAOS ZACTER WILL BLAST YOU TO YOUR GRAVE!" He shot at all three of them. They dodged, but the shot hit the tornado. The tornado started to turn white and its was pulling them all in. "HEY! Eggman yelled as he was sucked in. Cream started to cry. "SONIC HOLD ON!" Tails yelled. A chair flew forward and hit Tails, sending him soaring. "TAILS!" Sonic yelled as he went after him. Sonic stopped and looked at his hand that was used to hold him to the ground. "SONIC YOU ASS!" Tails yelled at the three went into the tornado. Sonic lost his grip of Cream but Tails caught her. Suddenly the Tornado started to glow and it shot them into the air.

Gone.

In the dirty air of the field Cole stood and armed himself. "Did anyone get the number of... well whatever hit us?" Cole said helping Baird up. "Alright. HQ this is Delta. Something hit us and were down. Send a pickup team." Marcus said over the COM. "Ok Marcus." The commander said over the COM. "W-what the hell? Where am I?"Marcus turned and saw a blue creature holding his head. It looked up. "WHAO! WATCH WERE YOU POINT THAT THING!" The thing yelled as it backed up. "WHO AND WHAT ARE YOU!" Max ordered. "I-I'm" The creature fainted. The pickup team landed for them. "Lets take him. he might be of use." Dom suggested. "How 'baot we let him die here." Braid said. "Just bring him." Max said. They took the body to HQ.

Eggman looked up to see monstrous beast surround him. " WHAO! Hope you didn't buy that face." Eggman said. "Take him to cell." a monster ordered. Eggman was put in a cell. Eggman heard the screams of people everywhere and looked down. "Where am I?" He asked out in the blue... Ur... well grey. "You're in a locust stronghold." A voice beside him said. "This is where they torcher us and make us work." Eggman just looked down in horror. "Where is this world" Eggman said in disbelief.

"Tails. Are we going to die?" Cream said, scared out of her mind. "I don't know. Lets keep walking." Tails said. 'I just don't know' Tails thought. They reached a door. No one was at the post so Tails picked Cream up and flew over it. Humans looked over and groaned. A few "Not more animals." flew by. They reached a guy with a shot-gun. head up with guards behind him. 'He looks like the leader.' Tails thought. "Excuse me. Where are we?" Tails asked. "Well you're at a stranded camp." The man said. "Who are you?" Cream asked.

"Well i'm Franklin."

Chapter2: The new survival rules.


	2. Chapter 2: New survival rules

Sonicmx:chapter 2... The new survival rules. Sorry for being late. I was grounded. My mom stepped on the computer. I had school. Ya know. O.K. LETS GET STARTED.

Note:There are easter eggs (hidden references) in this story. Have fun finding them. I own Shit. Just check my ass to see XD! Sonic and co belong to SEGA and GOW belongs to... uh... whoever owns it.

Gear Base. 6 months after the sinking of Jacinto. 7:17PM

Sonic blinked once. Twice. Thrice. He got up and held his head. The pain was terrible. He slowly walked towards the door, opened it and saw 2 humans working. He ignored them and opened the next door. Stumbling, he made it to a door with the 'mens room' sign hanging on to the wall. Inside was moldy walls, 4 sinks, and 2 toilets. He moved to a broken mirror. what he saw was a bandage wrapped around his head, a few cuts on his arms, and a big purple spot showing under the bandage. 'I really must have made a good trick to get this result... but this isn't a hospital ive been in before.' Sonic moved out and bumped into a man with a blood stained coat. "HEY! WHA-Well its the blue rat who smashed into the Raven. I worked hard on that... so you will fix it." he spoke with a serious tone. His voice was a bit lower than Vector the croc. "Sorry but I can't control were I fall, and I'm a hedgehog! Sonic the hedgehog." Sonic said with a smirk. Sonic's brain finally caught up with him (pun was and wasn't intended XD). "Hey where are Tails and Cream! Where am I? *Breath* Who should I talk to so I can know whats going on now?". "Max is the one who brought you here so go talk to him. He should be in the forest training room. The door is over there." POW POW POW CHI CHI! the sound filled the area. Sonic moved to the , a green fox was shooting targets. Sonic moved closer, but stopped when the foxes ear twitch. quickly he jumped into a bush. "HEY. Your blue ass is sticking out the bush." The fox said. Sonic ass retreated to the bush and his head popped out. "You're the thing that hit the raven. *sigh* I'm Max. You?"Max said. "Sonic. Now... Where am I?" Sonic asked. " You're at the Gears headquarters. The main place for gears to train, live, and survive while the war goes on." "A WAR?". "Let me explain..."

Tails POV. Franklin's stranded camp. 7:49PM Everything is messed up now. Me and Cream are both scared. But what they told me and what I Know now, I might have put it together. Ok here I go... When Eggman shot the Chaos Zapter, It hit the tornado that was coming and changed the guns power. Instead of warping us into oblivion, it warped us to a separate Universe. Now were separated from Sonic, living in a very disgusting place, and forced to live in a world at war. Yep... This place is a dead world. But these people need help. They have a right for life. So do these 'Locus'. But I don't understand one thing... How did this war start?

Locus Weapon unit stronghold. Eggmans POV. 9:10PM I need to piece together this. I have been captured by war obsessed monsters who liked my chaos zapter(note: Zapter looks like a AK-47 with box-like emmo case.) They found out about my I-Q and the emeralds and now they force me to upgrade these 'retro Lancers' and 'Goron Pistols'. These weapons... they look like they can tear apart metal! A war against these things and people is enough to say im in trouble. I am now part of their weapon creators. These humans will need help against the creations I made. But they have 5 chaos emeralds. 2 dropped out. Where are they? Well hope to God there not near here. Even so, 5 emeralds could be used to make terrible things. Devil weaponry. Even I'm not THAT evil. Just where am I? Why is a war waged on this world?... How am I gonna get home?

Normal Pov. Unknown location. Unknown time. THIS SHOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED. THEY SHOULD HAVE DIED. But how then? How did this Time Paradox happen? IT WAS MAX AND THAT GUN. THERE POWERS ARE SO STRONG, THEY CONNECTED. THEY MADE A PATH. ! Which is why the tornado didn't send them into oblivion! They were pulled into the path!... But what now? WE WAIT. LETS LET THEM HELP EACH OTHER. THEY CAN LEARN FROM EACH OTHER. THEN WE'LL TAKE THEM BACK AND FINISH WHAT SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED. But why not just take them now? WE MUST WAIT UNTILL THE 2 UNIVURSES UNDERSTAND WHAT IS HAPPENING SO WE CAN SLIP THROUGH WHEN THEY OPEN THE BLACK HOLE. WE CAN SAFELY GO THROUGH THERE... AND FIX THIS.

SonicMX:WHOOOOOOOO! THIS LOOKS AWESOME... and short. review please. oh and Eggmans story will be short always but its gonna get important.

Authors note: I have so many story's ready... i just need to type them in... so by. so long. see ya suckers. adios. sianara.


	3. Chapter 3: the new survival rules part 2

The new survival rules. part 2. I OWN NUTIN! NOT EVEN MY BILLS HA! I do however own Max.

Pizza33:What bills?

SonicMX:SILENCE!

Age:

Max:14(WTF u may say later)

Sonic:19

Tails:16

Cream:14

Marcus:?36

Dom:?35

Baird:?31

Cole:?35

ZZZSonic's StoryZZZ

Time:11:55 AM

Location:COG base near the road to Ephyra City

"... And This will be your main base. A Home for now." Max explained. "Take this Hammerburst." "WHOA THERE! Sorry I only use guns in the Olympic games." Sonic Said, Slowly backing away from the gun. "It's either that or all we saved was a meat shield." "Damn it." Sonic Took the gun. "Ok. Thats armor, gun, now Training." They walked down the path to a red line over a long stretch of road. "Whats this?" Sonic pointed to the line. " Are we racing?" "Yep." Baird walked up. "We learned that you were 'really' fast. So were Training you in a race. The locust are scattered over the road and are headed to Franklin's Stranded camp. we don't care for the stranded but if the locust want somthin' were gonna make sure there not leaving, or at the least leaving empty-handed." Baird gave the rules. "No shooting or fighting rival player... unless you really want to hehe." Max Pointed his Hammerburst at Baird. "er... No fighting rival players whatsoever. The first to Franklin's Camp wins." Sonic and Max lined up. Cole stepped up. "I said 1 I said 2 i said 2. and. a. half." Cole cheered. " I said 3!" Cole oped his eyes, but no ones what there. "DAMN THAT SOME CRAZY ASS SHIT! WOOOOOO!"

"I bet there think this is some crazy ass speed." Sonic Spoke. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Sonic stumbled and fell over. Right next to him was Max. "You can go Super Sonic?!" Max asked, dumfounded. "well my name is Sonic. Your fast too. doesn't me im gonna lose.

Q:Song:Race to win. From Sonic Rivals 2

"LETS GO!"

I always race to win, keep running 'till the end, I gotta move and stay one step ahead!

Sonic and Max run forward as locust lookouts shouted.

Stay back and watch me go the only way I know Cause nothing's gonna slow me down (oh no!)!

Max shot out so Sonic mimicked, feeling sick about whats he doing.

I'm running really fast, step back and watch me pass Doing my best to stay ahead of you!

Sonic Stopped shooting and blasted ahead of Max. It was a race, right.

Won't let you catch me, not gonna pass me Because I think I know a trick or two! Not gonna look back 'cause I don't wanna see Not gonna worry who is gaining on me!

Max started to run faster, determined to win.

race to win, race to win!

The race is getting rough, but I just won't give up The competition's getting really tight!

Max caught up, and fired at a few grubs blocking the got next to Sonic, who was firing like a pro.

Not gonna happen, 'cause I'm not stoppin' No way, no how, I know the end's in sight!I always race to win, keep running 'till the end I gotta move and stay one step ahead!

They both saw the camp as they entered town!neck to neck, they ran.

Stay back and watch me go the only way I know Because you know I always race, Always race, Always Race to Win!

They tied!

" How did *huff* shoot like you were a pro?" Max panted. "I did a little *breath* shooting at the Olympics.*gasp*" Sonic said.

ZZZTails storyZZZ

Location: Franklin's Stranded Camp

Time:11:40 A.M.

CREAM'S P.O.V.

ITS SONIC! He just showed up out of nowhere with... w-who is that. He... He... wha? HE HAS TWO TAILS!... What am i thinking about?! SONIC'S HERE TO SAVE US! I saw Tails go up but was stopped by Our stranded friends. "No Cog bastards allowed." one of them said. no... Sonic can't be a gear... one of the COG! "Guys... Yrot 3VaC!" The green fox spoke. The guards moved. Tails jumped up and hugged Sonic, And i followed hehe! "Guys! Man im glad to see you. what have you been doing?" Sonic asked. " Me and Tails fell into the city an Franklin let us stay! Tails even helped them by making ammo and such for the war!" I spoke! I wanted to tell him everything! I feel so Giddy! "This is Max. He and team... Team..." "Team Delta." Max finished. " I'm Tails. You have Twins Tails like me! i thought I was the only one!" Tails said. "Well you're the first person who looks like my species. nice to meet you." Max shook his hand. " I'm Cream!" " Please to meet you." max said, patting me on the head... why does my face feel warm.

"LOCUST" I spun around to see someone... c-cut in HALF! THAT'S NOT NICE AT ALL!*They will kill every one just to take control of the world* Franklin's voice spoke. I was frozen in place as the monsters came closer. I closed my eyes. This is how its gonna end. "Cream... Man your lucky i'm as fast as sonic." I looked up and saw Max. I did what i usually do when I'm freaked out and hugged him for dear life. "... Your welcome?" Max pulled me off and went outside. And as I saw sonic and Max (along with the stranded) I saw something missing... NOT SOMETHING! SOMEONE! TAILS!

ZZZNEWSTORYZZZ

Location:Outside Char

Time:11:53AM\

"WHAOOOOOOOO ! Stop this DAMN RIDE!" Two Mobian figures crash outside char. "GRR! DAMN IT SHADOW WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" A green hedgehog spoke. "uh... maybe it was I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!" Shadow growled. "*Breath* G.U.N. Has to put us on the worst possible Missions." "Eggman had vanished from the radar and we went to check on the fat ass... how hard is that. come on Daniel, there must be some sorta... no way." They looked at the ruins of the city

* * *

><p>Just in case you don't know what Max and Danial look like, visit MX's Bio.<p>

* * *

><p>"Lets go Shadow. There should be another City somewhere." Daniel and Shadow set off (I know its short but they just got started-SonicMX).<p>

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

WHA... MAX AND THE GUN DIDN'T DO IT!

what do you mean!

THEY DID MAKE A PARADOX BUT ITS SMALL... S-SOMETHING ELSE!

I wIlL nOt LeT ThEm LeAvE!

ITS HIM! HE DID IT...

h-he has locust with him...

R-RUN!

w-why?...

LETS GET OUT OF HERE! BERSERKZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZ...

Ch.4: enemies from worlds apart(no not Eggman)

SonicMX: sorry it took so long. my laptop broke and all that. ITS BACK NOW!

Pizza33:YOU ALL BETTER REVIEW! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSEEEEEE EE!

BRM:oh dah le...

KEEP WRITING!


	4. Chapter 4:Enemies from worlds apart

SonicMX:Sorry for being a few months late. But my life is going down the drain do to some idiots at school.

Pizza33:You mean Someone got payback and told the principle you threatened to blow up the school.

BRM:Yeah that's not MX. Now that sounds like me but I wouldn't risk it unless I was MAD.

Gears of Sonic Ch.4: Act like a Gear, Tails nightmare, Eggman 's Base, Cougar Stadium.

like a gear

Time:2:14PM, 2 hours since last chapter.

Body after body, the scent of death covered the couldn't stand it. He never wanted to kill, he never wanted a gun, but he had no choice. "Marcus! Were not gonna win!" Max yelled. But then he saw it. "Marcus! Our one chance to beat this it on that building! You and Sonic get up there!" Marcus looked up at the building. A large turrent sat on the edge. "Sonic are you ready?" Marcus asked. "What do you think? Lets go." Sonic said. "I'll give you cover fire!" Tails yelled, hiding behind a building with cream cowering behind him.

Sonic opened the door and ran inside, Marcus coming in and shutting it. "Did they see us?" Sonic asked. "I don't think so." Marcus said. The apartment seemed to be clean, a staircase leading to the top, and a door in each floor. Sonic started to walk up the stairs, Marcus following. 2nd floor. 3rd floor. 4th floor. But Sonic stopped on the 5th floor. 'Is that... crying?' Sonic wondered, opening the door. A lone child sat on a stool in the middle of the kitchen. "Hey... are you O.K.?" Sonic asked. The boy stayed still, not moving a bit. "I'm Sonic. I'm here to help you." Marcus stood on the outside of the door, watching the stairs. And good thing he did.

"AH SHIT! SONIC GET TO COVER!" Marcus yelled. Marcus slammed the door shut and hid behind the couch in the living room. Sonic grabbed the kid and fell behind the counter. The door wa smashed open as an armored locust walked in. "Marcus, what the fuck is that?!" Sonic whispered. "An armored Kantus. Only explosives can hurt it." Marcus replied.  
>"Do you have any?"<br>"Only a smoke grenade." Marcus pulled it out.  
>The kantus heard Marcus and screeched, ready to shoot. What happened next was completely crazy.<p>

Sonic got up and bolted to Marcus. He snatched the Smoke grenade and jumped over the couch. Sonic, before landing, shoved the grenade in the screaming Kantuses mouth. "RUN NOW!" Sonic yelled. Marcus and the kid bolted out and to the roof. before Sonic left he turned to the coughing Kantus. "No smoking. It messes your insides up." Sonic laughed as he then bolted out the roof door.

Sonic jumped up and kicked the top of the roof door in, sealing the kantus inside. Marcus got on the turrent and fired out at the locust. "TAKE THIS YOU UGLY PIECES OF SHIT!" He yelled out. Sonic walked over to the kid and knelt down. "Are you O.K.?" He asked. The child nodded. Sonic smiled and turned to aid Marcus. The child finally spoke up. "Thank you." He said. "No prob." Sonic said, still walking over to Marcus. But the child wasn't done. His voice became rough and hollow.

"aND SorRY AbOuT TaIlS..."

"What the..." Sonic turned To face the child, but he had vanished. "RETREAT!" the locust yelled, falling back to there Barges.  
>Cream's voice yelled out as they flew off.<br>"Sonic!" She yelled. "What is it?" Sonic asked from atop the building.  
>"I can't find Tails!"<br>"What?!"  
>"I checked al around but I didn't see him!"<br>Sonic looked around the camp.

Tails wasn't seen. Tails wasn't in the camp!

* * *

><p>Tails nightmare<p>

Darkness. That's pretty much what Tails saw. His body was chained to a wall and his head hurt badly. "Hello?" Tails called out. "Ah. Your awake. Good." A voice spoke through the shadows.  
>"W-who are you? Where am I?"<br>"Your going to live with my new friends for a while. You must remember me though. Were like brothers."  
>The figure came closer as the small light Tails had fallen upon him. "No." Tails sputtered. "Ah you do remembered." The figure laughed. It looked closely into Tails eyes and whispered.<p>

"Welcome to Hell."

Tails Screamed as the figure laughed and laughed.

* * *

><p>Eggman's Base<p>

Eggman's Journal. Entry 5

I came across a city today. The people were friendly and gave me a place to set up base camp. I won't tell them about my universal travel though, makes me sound crazy.  
>The city itself(name is Mercy, I believe.) Seem destroyed. I feel sorry for them but right now I want to go home than help these people.<br>I need to think this through. Sonic must be here, so there's that... and the locust have a chaos emerald so there's that! And I have 3 chaos emeralds. so that leaves 3 more out there.

I'm going to make a new zapter...

(SonicMX:Why did I name the gun that fucked up name.)

...and adjust it to be a portal device. From here to home. I will put all my gun upgrades for the locust up in the file case so anyone That finds it can use it. Hell, the locust have no use for it now. and so I end my journal entry here.

In their time:2:51PM

* * *

><p>Cougar Stadium<p>

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE ASSHOLES!" Daniel yelled, fighting off the wretches quickly going towards them.  
>"I don't know... But they don't seem to like you." Shadow laughed, sitting atop a few boxes.<p>

They were at a dock with a locked gate. Shadow jumped over the wall and landed on the other side. Then he turned around.  
>"Stop playing and hurry up." Shadow ordered. Daniel jumped on the boxes and over the wall, falling on top of Shadow.<br>"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" He yelled. "Halt!" A voice ordered behind them.

"...and that's our story mam." shadow said to the leader of the safe haven. "Well... If everything you say is true, then I guess you are free to use our place." She said.  
>Shadow and Daniel moved to a open field and started making a small camp. "oh... and for your mystic objects." She threw a purple jewel to them.<br>"A chaos emerald!" Shadow said as he caught it. "As a welcome gift. Welcome to the Cougar stadium!" She said as she left to her quarters.

* * *

><p>SonicMX:All of them are pure short. but at least its going forward.<p>

See ya next time!


End file.
